


Five Hundred Words

by rachelcabbit



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Community: 64damn_prompts, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelcabbit/pseuds/rachelcabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles inspired by the 64damn prompts community on LiveJournal. It contains standalone drabbles of Helga and Arnold romance, drama, fluffiness and angst. Rating for slight sexual reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First One Hundred: 2am

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of three drabbles (100 word stories) plus a double drabble (200 word story). I plan on writing fanfics for the other 60 themes on the 64damn_drabbles community on LiveJournal. Not sure if they will all be 'Hey Arnold' but I hope so, as this fandom has so much love, but could always do with more :)
> 
> The drabbles are stand alone and can be read in any order.

**Five Hundred Words**

_~Arnold and Helga Drabbles_

 

* * *

 

First One Hundred

_Inspired by theme #01 ~ 2am_

It was 2am, and Helga once again found herself outside Sunset Arms. The air was bitter-cold. Helga shivered, pulling her jacket around her. No lights were on in the building so Helga made do with simply staring up at the roof in the low glow of the street-lamps, reminiscing over the times she spent there. Since Arnold moved away, she found sleep hard to come by. Every night she wandered her way to Vine Street just to wait and watch in the dark – knowing that he no longer slept in that attic bedroom. Knowing he was lost to her.


	2. Second One Hundred: Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of drabbles inspired by the 64damn prompts community of LiveJournal. It contains standalone drabbles of Helga and Arnold romance, drama, fluffiness and angst. Rating for slight sexual reference.

**Five Hundred Words**

_~Arnold and Helga Drabbles_

 

* * *

 

Second One Hundred

_Inspired by theme #02 ~ metaphor_

Helga is a puzzle. She is a puzzle with a few key pieces missing, and Arnold is always trying to put her together and see who she really is. One moment she calls him "Football-Head" or "Hair-Boy", the next she smiles at him and is nice. For all the spit-balls and pranks, she has never once hit him with her fists, like other bullies. She rescues him sometimes from punches. How could one girl be so confusing? He was sure once he had the missing pieces he would know what to do. He just had to find them.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Third One Hundred: Goodbye

**Five Hundred Words**

_~Arnold and Helga Drabbles_

 

* * *

 

Third One Hundred

_Inspired by theme #32 ~ linger  
_

Her lip trembled.  _This was not how it was supposed to happen_. He held her shoulders, his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She was too busy trying to stop her tears. _Moving?_   _Break-up?_  That was all she could take. The thought of no longer seeing his football-shaped head again broke her heart. She stared into his green eyes, they too brimming with tears. For a moment they stared, teetering on the brink of breaking. Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently – a kiss so sweet that it lingered long after he'd said goodbye.


	4. Final Two Hundred: Moving Day

**Five Hundred Words**

_~Arnold and Helga Drabbles_

 

* * *

 

Final Two Hundred

_Inspired by theme #46 ~ dust  
_

Helga was finally moving out of the Pataki home.

"What would you like me to do?" her fiancé asked as they entered her bedroom. Biting back the temptation to reply "me" and whisk him over to the bed, she paused.

"Hmm... you could put those books into that box for me." He looked at the bookshelf and nodded his football-head.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga took the closet, placing clothes into suitcases and avoiding Arnold as he stretched up to gather the books from the top shelf. Suddenly, the off-balance books tipped, and one dropped to the floor. Dust dispersed from the neglected shelf. Arnold coughed as he bent to pick up the pink book.

"You ok, Arnold?" Helga asked, popping her head out of the closet. She froze. He was sitting on her bed, reading one of her old poetry books! "What are you doing, Football-Head!" she screeched, "That's private!" She strode over and tried to yank it from his grip, but he pulled her into a hug.

"You should write more poetry. It's beautiful"

"If you like that old junk, then you'll love what I've written for our wedding.."


End file.
